Cinderella Lily and Prince Charming James
by altr8lilyandJames
Summary: He's flawless. He's perfect. He's the one. and he's coming this way! Can lily swallow her pride to tell her Prince she's the one, or will another girl dance the night with him?
1. Confident Ready, Go!

**Epilogue**

**New Year's Eve**

**He was flawless.**

**He was magical.**

**He was perfect.**

**He was her Prince Charming.**

**And he was coming her way!**

**Ready. Confident. Go!**

**Lily's POV**

'**How do I look?' Kiki Lavonia swirled. She was **

**Wearing a dark strapless red dress, floor length. It had a tight bodice and a ruby sash. Her mask was a Scarlett mask with beads for the frame, and 2 black feathers on the edge. Her thick brown hair was let down. **

'**Brilliant Kiks! You'll knock those boys dead!'**

**Lily Evans grinned Kiki, her best friend since KG. She knew that Kiki didn't need that outfit to knock boys off their feet. 'How about me?' I swirled. I was wearing a black strapless dress, floor length, with an emerald green sash and sequins on the hem. I had a simple black mask with a long white stick (That I had attached) and a white rose on the edge, completed with a silver feather. The holes for the eyes were slightly bigger than other masks, because Lily had it custom-made it to show of her emerald green eyes. I put up my red hair in a swift, updo, with small loose tendrils falling down. It was inspired from one of my favorite muggles country singer; Taylor Swift. I also had on a tiara. The only piece of jewelry I was wearing was an emerald ring and a diamond emerald necklace. **

'**Ah- mazing Lily. I told you coming to the ball late was an awesome idea! Because A: We get more time to prepare. And B: We make a hot scene when we arrive! Duh! And Sirius is gonna fall for me, with a capital F, and not that Charlene Pickle head.' Charlene was this dumb blonde who followed Sirius like a puppy, they currently had a on and off relationship, but now, no one knew. **

**Not only we were going to be 'fashionbly late' we were going to be mysteriously early, so that meant we are going to leave at the exact stroke at Midnight.**

**She grinned slyly. 'And maybe James will recognize you. Lily groaned. 'Kiks, I am so confident with this ridiculous fashionbly late idea, Puh-lease doesn't ruin it reminding me of Potter. Kiki smirked. 'Puh-Lease Lily don't forget that I'm your Bff, and you told me that you liked James!' Lily turned red. She was right, I do have feelings for him.**

'**Ready? Let's go! Let's go find our Prrrince Charmin!' she exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her green purse.**

**They strutted onto the hall and opened the giant double doors. Every head had turned. Suddenly Lilly had an over whelming urge to runaway. **


	2. Confident Ready, Not so Confident

**Confident. Ready, Not so Confident.**

**Lily stood there on the top of the stairs paralyzed in fear. Finally after about 2 seconds later Kiki whispered in her ear, 'Come on Lils!' and walked down the stairs looking nervous, and smug. Lily went down quickly to her. Kiki was sitting at a table of 6. **

'**Um, Kiki, you know it's just us, Maria and her date.' Maria Eleena was their other close friend who also shared their dorm. Her date was Remus. **

'**I know, It's just I was gonna make room for **_**our **_**Prince Charmings.' She winked. I grinned and sighed reluctantly. Suddenly Maria came hand-to-hand with Remus. **

'**Hey Guys! Ah, fashionably late huh? I wish I could've done it with you, but you know Remus is my boyfriend' she smiled at us and flipped her golden hair. She was wearing a really pale blue dress with thin straps, she had a white sash around her waist and she wore a lilac mask with beads around the frame, which really brought out her sea blue eyes. **

'**Speaking of Remus, where is he?' Lily inquired. **

'**Oh, he's at the buffet, he'll be here in a moment.' Which was true, he was coming over. **

'**Hey Lily, Kiki. Late? Of course, so **_**you**_** Kiki.' He grinned and rolled his eyes. Remus and Kiki were childhood friends and started dating 2 years ago, but they broke apart because Remus liked Maria and Kiki had started to fancy Sirius. They still remained good friends. **

**Another dance song had started. 'Ooh, Remy, I LOVE this song! Let's dance!' Maria laughed and whisked Remus away. 'Those little lovebirds, Maria is SO lucky to have a nice guy like him. He's a one of a kind guy.' Kiki said. Lily agreed but can't help thinking, "I wish my prince charming would be like Remus." After it was kind of awkward so Kiki had started a quick trivia between the two of them.**

'**Sev or Malfoy?' Lily answered 'Severus,' after all Severus had been her friend, not many people would understand that.**

'**Potter or Sirius.' Lily automatically said James because she knew she would hurt Kiki's feeling if she had Black. Kiki raised her eyebrows at her answer but continued. **

'**OK, who is worse, Ms McGonagall or Ms-' she didn't get to finish because a dark hair guy came over to them. He had a mask on but Lily knew it was Sirius because of his long wavy hair. She took a side-glance to Kiki and knew that she knew he was Sirius. He first approached Lily and said 'Hey, why are you chicks sitting there like babes, when one of you could be dancing with one of the hottest guys ever lived?' he asked smoothly. Lily replied **

'**Well, maybe because we don't have dates?' Sirius smiled slyly at her but then noticed Kiki who was facing sideways. She looked elegant sipping her champagne but Lily knew that inside she wanted to burst into a fit of nervous giggles. **

**Sirius's eye's popped out. "Maybe he's never been in the presence of two remarkably hot goddesses; it's always him, his own god." Lily thought. When he straightened himself out he remembered who he was talking to and said 'Do you think your friend over there is available?" He sort of expected for her to say 'No!' and dance with him herself. But she said coolly, 'Of course! But don't you dare break her heart Black.' Lily smirked. He looked shocked but walked away. Lily saw him glide over to Kiki and bowed his head in a charming way and offered his hand. Kiki giggled and took his hand.**

**Doing Kiki a favor feels good, but now I'm alone she thought. **

**A couple of guys asked her to dance but Lily flatly declined their invitation. She could make out all of them, and they all were playboys. Robert, Pete, George, Matt, Lucas, William, and Garrett. She scanned the place to see if she could ask any guy out herself. She sighed. Maybe going was a bad idea after all Lily thought, but something caught her eye. It was a boy, with jet black messy hair and a black mask with a gold frame. He was**

**Sitting two tables away from her, surrounded by girls giggling furiously but he played them no attention. Instead he was eying Lily. Lily gasped. There was something about him. **

**He was flawless.**

**He was magical**

**He was perfect.**

**He was her Prince Charming!**

**And he was coming her way!**

'**OK, breathe Lily, breathe, be sensible and flirty, but be careful, for all you know, he maybe one of the other millions of playboys.' She said softly to herself. **

**When they were face to face he said 'Hey, date got tangled with another girl?' he asked softly. He must've thought that because I was looking kind of miserable here alone. 'Oh, no, I just don't have one.' Lily replied equally soft. I could feel the embarrassment crawling up to her cheeks. 'Oh, well do you wanna dance?' he asked more confidently. 'Oh…with me?'**


	3. Time of her life, til Midnight

**Time her life, till Midnight. **

'**Yea, you. There's something about you.' Dark haired guy said.**

'**Uh, ok-okay.' Lily answered, there was something about him too, a certain feeling.**

**When Lily took his hand and looked into his face she saw that his mask covered most of his face, but Lily noticed something. It was that is eye holes were also a little big bigger than other masks. His eyes were hazel with flecks of Gold and Green. She immediately got lost in his eyes. **

**James's POV**

'**Oh well, do you wanna dance?' I asked that beautiful red headed girl. 'Oh, with me…?'**

'**Yea, there's something about you.' He felt embarressed. James Timothy Potter does NOT EVER get embarressed talking to a girl. **

**She took his hand and the started to dance. When he held her hand, a certain spark popped when he touched it. He looked up into her face and her black mask, noticing that her eyeholes were slightly bigger than other masks. Her mask immediately attracted his attention to her eyes. It was a deep emerald green that twinkled and shone like stars. He turned into goo when he looked into those eyes. They having such a good time, they laughed and talked and even flirted.**

**Then she pulled away from him and said, 'I'm kind of tired now, do you wanna sit at my table with my friends?' **

**James said yes, even, though he did not want to sit down, he wanted to whisk her away and kiss her passionately. **

**He sat down at her table and saw that 2 couples were there already. One of them was a beautiful brunette in a Scarlett Mask and her date was Sirius! He grinned cheekily at him and he returned the gesture. They did not say anything to blow their identities. The other couple was a cute petite blonde with a lilac mask sitting next to a sandy blonde…Remus! They smiled at each other but like Sirius and him, they did not say anything to each other that would blow their identities. They chatted for a while than suddenly the clock rang DING! DONG! DING! DONG! It was midnight. Perfect for kissing her now. **

**When he leaned into her she quickly stood up and said, **

'**I'm sorry, I've got to go!' she softly, but quickly kissed him on his cheek. She grabbed her brunette friend and the blonde and they all ran away.**

**That shocked the 2 boys except for Remus; Maria had told him that they would leave at Midnight. **

**It was Sirius who had broke up the silent moment. 'So, uh, mate. Who was your, *ahem foxy lady?' He grinned cheekily at him. 'I don't know, I guess, but there was something about her, I swear, if I don't find her I'm going to die!' He groaned. Then he noticed something by his foot. It was a long elegant black stick. He gasped. A wand! The girl must've dropped it when she ran away! He quickly picked it up and said to Remus and Sirius. 'Look! I think I found m'lady's wand. She must've dropped it when she ran away. Who do you think it could be?' Sirius shrugged. Remus gave a nervous laugh. He knew it belonged to Lily and Sirius's date was Kiki, he would've told them but Maria made him swore that he wouldn't reveal any of her friends' identities or her own. So he kept quiet. 'Look, Prongs, I am really happy, for you, I swear! It's just I'm too caught up thinking who my mystery girl could be.' Sirius said lazily. **

**He shook his head. 'Well, Moony, who was your blonde?' Remus just shrugged nervously. **

**Sirius looked at James. It looked like he was quite determined. 'I am going to find who this wand belongs to, and then I'm going to whisk her off her feet!' Remus coughed. 'Well, what about Lily?' he asked nervously. **

'**Lily can wait.' He said with a hint of regret in his voice. **

'**Mate, I'm going to find out who my little Scarlett lady is!' He grinned. 'By the way, where's Wormtail?' Sirius asked. 'Oh, Padfoot, he said that he would leave at ten, god knows why, maybe he's just a little tired.' James told him. So it's settled then. We're going to find our Princesses!' Remus said more confidently. He was getting the hang of lying to his fiends, even though he didn't like it. James grinned at Remus, Remus grinned at Sirius. They all knew what was going to happen next. **

'**1, 2, 3, MARAUDERS!' **


	4. Where could it be?

**Where could it be?**

**Lily's POV**

'**Oh no! Guys! Help me, I can't find my wand! I must have dropped it when we were at the ball!' Lily searched frantically through her clothes. **

**After they had ran away from the ball, they were in their dorm, and burst out laughing. About 5 minutes later Lily said that she would've help them get ready for bed. When they had stripped off their clothes, she was staring at her silver high heels, she swore that she left her wand there, inside the strap of her shoe. She became very nervous and started to breathe heavily. **

'**Oh no! Gus! Help me, I can't find my wand! I must have dropped it when we were at the ball!' Lily searched frantically through her clothes. Her friends looked startled. 'Lily, are you sure?' Maria said, worried. **

'**Yes! I'm sure! I left it inside my shoe, and it must have fallen when we ran away.' Lily replied with panic in her voice. Kiki said thoughtfully. 'Mar, she's telling the truth, I saw her slip her wand into her heels.' Suddenly Kiki had a brainstorm. 'I know! Just ask Professor Dumbledore! Say that your wand broke and you're getting a new one. Dumbledore will probably give you one for now, I mean, that guy is so nice.' Lily side-glanced Maria 'oh, okay, I'll try that.' Though she secretly doubted that, and obviously Kiki knew that. **

'**Lil, just do what I say.' Kiki rolled her eyes. **

**When they had arrived, they didn't know the password, but then Maria remembered. 'I know! When my big sis Anna was head girl, she told me that Dumbledore's password was always a sweet. Maybe we'll just say some of the sweets?' Maria suggested. The others shrugged, but gave it a go. **

'**Chocolate Frogs?' **

'**Licorice Wands?'**

'**Pumpkin Pastries?'**

'**Sherbet Lemon?'**

'**All-flavor jellybeans?'**

'**How about…Sweet Tarts?' The door opened.**

**The last answer came from Lily. Maria and Kiki looked at Lily, confused. 'There this really yummy muggles sweets, Dumbledore must have trivia them.' Lily explained. They walked in and they were in Dumbledore's office. **

**It was amazing. There were pictures of former headmasters and so on, but what Lily, Maria and Kiki noticed the most was a beautiful red and gold bird. It was the most enchanting thing they've ever seen. Its wings were pure gold with bright orange and red feathers. It moved gracefully. 'Phoenix…' Lily muttered under her breath. Then suddenly the magnificent bird burst into flame. Alls was left was ashes. Before anyone could say anything, a voice said to them….'Ah what could Miss Evans, Miss Lavonia and Miss Eleena be doing here? Ah, I see you've met Fox tail. She's has been feeling quite ill these days…' The girls whipped around. Dumbledore was standing upon them. Kiki and started first. 'But. Professor, she just, -just-just burst into flames!' 'Ah yes!, Miss Lavonia, it is a Phoenix. Once it has been 'flamed' it was be reborn from its ashes. Look…' They turned to the bird cage. There from her ashes, lay a small baby phoenix. **

'**The circle of life... Maria trailed off. Lily too was amazed by the creature but time waited for no one. She nudged Kiki and Maria and said to Professor. 'Professor Dumbledore, I have, um, broken my wand, and I'm getting a new one, is there any chance you have another one?' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'Of course Miss Evans! You could have my spare wand.' He handed to her. Maria said 'You have a spare wand?'**

'**Oh, yes, very hard to get. Lily, keep that wand as long as you like, and don't loose it!' His eyes shone. 'Th-thank you Professor, Thank you!!' She smiled at him and ran away, leaving Dumbledore chuckling.**


	5. Suspicions and Slaps

**Suspicions, slaps **

**James's POV**

**James walked down the corridors, thinking. 'Who could it be? It has to be a red head with green eyes…Lily! Of course!' He ran to Sirius, 'Padfoot my boy! I think I figured out he my lady is! Lily!' worry had fought his way through his eyebrows. 'Are you sure, Prongs?' 'Duh, of course, I knew she liked me! In fact, I'm so confident it's her I'm going to tell her right now.' He jumped excitedly and ran down. **

**Sirius stood there shaking his head.**

**Sirius's POV**

**He walked down the hall, thinking who his Scarlett could be. At night, the moment he shut his eyes, Scarlett's eyes, appeared. Those gentle, chocolaty eyes, full of love and passion, those brown eyes that shone like the moon. He shook his head. 'I'm gonna find out who Scarlett actually is.' He was going to walk back to his dorm when he heard slaps and screams. It's probably Evans. 'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I WAS WITH YOU! I WA-I WAS UPSTAIRS IN MY ROOM, FINISHING MY CHARMS ASSIGNMENT. NEXT TIME WHEN YOU 'ACCUSE' ME OF SOMONE, THINK, WHY, HOW, REALLY AND WHO IS SHE!' He heard numerous slaps and very, **_**very **_**colorful language. He grinned to himself and said, 'Told you, Prongs, mate.' **


	6. So the game Begins

**So the Games Begins.**

**Lily's POV**

**Lily was on the verge of tears. She had hurt the man she had loved the most; because of her pride. The only way she was going to tell him, would be very slowly. She walked to her desk and took out a piece of parchment and wrote **

_**To Messy hair**_

_**My eyes are emeralds,**_

_**My hair is a hive on fire,**_

_**Into the Honey out with a Pied Piper.**_

_**It may be made of sugar, but use it like a lute**_

_**Music is in the air, so is the snitch, jump into the sky and give it a big boot! Wear the next day, from breakfast to lunch, you'll sense something from your foot, you'll probably have a hunch. **_

_**Love, Emerald hair. **_

**I was going to seal up the letter when Kiki and Maria walked in. 'Hey Lily, What's writing?' Maria asked.**

'**Oh do shut up, Ma. She need's her space.' Kiki rolled her eyes. Suddenly Lily had an inspiration. 'Actually **

**Kiki, I'm writing a secret admirer note to James. You know, you could write one to Sirius.' She winked at Kiki. Kiki thought about it for a moment but Maria urged her to go. 'OK, I'll do it. Here, pass me some parchment.' She wrote,**

'_**Dear Luscious hair,**_

_**My eyes are chocolate,**_

_**My dress was red,**_

_**Catch me if you can, **_

_**Then bring me to bed. **_

_**Go to Honey dukes, and buy a chocolate frog, **_

_**But instead say, 'Chocolate Logs.'**_

_**Then go to Zonkos, and show your log, wait a few seconds, and it will turn into a frog.**_

_**In the morning you'll find a surprise,**_

_**Complete with mini chocolate pies. **_

_**Love, Scarlett eyes**_

**They sealed up the letter, giggling and Lily's owl, who she put a collar on him that said 'Scarlett and Emerald.' Sent the letter to James Potter's dorm.**


	7. Crazy, I know, but i'll do it

**Crazy, I know, but I'll do it**

**James's POV**

**James walked into his room, tears running down his face, his cheeks, red from his last encounter from Lily. Right before he thought he would burst like a river, an owl flew to his desk. He walked over to his desk and picked up the letter and looked at the owl. There was a collar around its neck, which said Lady Scarlett and Emerald. His heart missed a beat, those emerald eyes, had flooded into his mind. Surely, it can't be- yup. They were. They were secret letters from their ladies. Scarlett must be Sirius's. He read the letter addressed to him. **

_**To Messy hair**_

_**My eyes are emeralds,**_

_**My hair is a hive on fire,**_

_**Into the Honey out with a Pied Piper.**_

_**It may be made of sugar, but use it like a lute**_

_**Music is in the air, so is the snitch, jump into the sky and give it a big boot! Wear the next day, from breakfast to lunch, you'll sense something from your foot, you'll probably have a hunch. **_

_**Love, Emerald hair. **_

**Before he could think of anything, Sirius and Remus burst in. 'James! What are you reading?' Remus asked. 'It's a love letter from Emerald my lady from the masquerade, remember her? And oh yea, there's one for you to Padfoot, saying it's from 'Scarlett.'' Sirius's eyes lit up and grabbed the letter.**

'_**Dear Lucious hair,**_

_**My eyes are chocolate,**_

_**My dress was red,**_

_**Catch me if you can, **_

_**Then bring me to bed. **_

_**Go to Honeydukes, and buy a chocolate frog, **_

_**But instead say, 'Chocolate Logs.'**_

_**Then go to Zonkos, and show your log, wait a few seconds, and it will turn into a frog.**_

_**In the morning you'll find a surprise,**_

_**Complete with mini chocolate pies.'**_

_**Love, Scarlett eyes**_

**When we finished the letter he sat there for about 5 seconds. Then he said 'Oi, Moony, how come blondie didn't send anything to **_**you?' **_**Remus turned red and mumbled something they couldn't hear. Sirius looked at me, 'Prongs, we're gonna find them.' His voice, full of determination. 'But, what do they mean?' I asked. Then Remus snapped. He grabbed the letters from our hands and read them. Then he thought about it for a moment. After that, he looked at me. 'Prongs, it basically means tomorrow at Hogsmeade, go to Honey Dukes and buy something called the 'Pied Piper' and play it like a flute. I couldn't make this part, though. I think it means, bring your broom, and when you play the lute, a snitch will appear and you have to try to catch it, but not with your hands, just kick it hard until it falls. Then leave it in your shoe and keep there until lunch next, next morning. When you feel something by your feet, take it out, and there's a surprise.' James's eyes glittered. **

'**Thanks Moony, I can't wait till' tomorrow.' He smiled. Sirius yawned and said irritably 'What about me, mate?' Remus looked at him and said**

'**Yours mean that you go to Honeydukes tomorrow at Hogsmeade and say to someone 'Chocolate Frog Log' and then you'll get a chocolate log. Then go to Zonkos and wait, without buying anything. I think a frog comes and you have to catch it and sleep with it.' He snickered at this thought. 'Kiki, clever and funny, as always.' Remus thought He carried on, 'the next, next day you'll find a surprise with pies.' Sirius's face broke into a grin **

'**Oh yum!' James looked at him, smirking and said, **

'**At least I won't have to sleep with a chocolate frog.' He chuckled. Sirius grinned cheekily 'Well at least I don't have to act like a complete idiot, playing a chocolate flue.' James thought it over. Finally he said**

'**Crazy, I know, but I'll do it.' **


	8. Fights, tears and poor Maria!

**Fights, tears and Poor Maria!**

**Remus's POV**

**Remus had lots of things to think about. Most of his thoughts centered on Maria. **

**Speaking of Maria here she comes. I need to speak to her. 'Hey Remus.' She kissed him on the cheek. He pushed her away. 'Maria, I think we need to talk.' He said seriously. Maria could sense a lot of bad things coming. 'Whats going on?' She said nervously. **

'**Maria, it's just that, I can't lie to my best friends anymore. It's uncomfortable. And the fact that I'm hiding something from them is very….sneaky? The problem is that I can't handle this anymore.' He gulped. Thinking what she was going to say. She turned deathly white and was silent for a long time. Finally she said in a very cold, sad voice 'I understand Remus, you care more about your friends then you ever cared about me. Goodbye Remus.' She walked away. Remus was taken aback. 'No, Maria, wait!' He cried. He pulled her shoulder back. When he looked at her face and his heart almost broke into two. Her face was red and pale, tears were streaking down her lovely face, her eyes were red and blotchy, and he would've killed himself making her look like that. 'What?!' She cried angrily. 'Your friends know everything about you! Why can't you keep this ONE secret, just this once! You are a werewolf for pete's SAKE!' She sobbed with anger. Remus looked at her sadly. He had told her he was a werewolf, and she took it well, and not screaming in disgust. That's what he loved about her. 'Maria…' He couldn't say anymore because she broke down two her knees on the floor. 'Maria, please don't act like this. I just don't feel comfortable lying to my friends about you, Lily and Kiki. It's horrible; I mean it's their fault! Why can't Lily just take down her snobby pride and ask James out? God knows why.' He looked shocked. He never said something like that, especially to Lily. Maria stopped crying at once. She sent daggers to Remus. 'Don't you DARE bring Lily or Kiki in this? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP THIS LITTLE SECRET! I NEVER KNEW, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE! NOW I KNOW.' She stood up; all the sadness from her face had disappeared. Instead anger and madness filled her eyes. She stood up and looked Remus straight in the eye. She raised her hand and slapped him hard in the face, very hard. 'Goodbye Remus, we're over.' She whispered very softly and walked away with dignity in her air. **

**Remus stood there, filled with regret and feeling miserable. He rubbed his cheek, tears streaming down from his eyes. 'Maria….I…Love you…****' He said softly.**

**Lily's POV**

**Maria ran to her room, all her dignity and pride vanished. She burst into tears. She cried for 10 minutes until Lily and Kiki came in. They looked at her tears and her red, blotchy face. They ran to her immediately. 'Oh sweetie pie! What happened to you?' Kiki said her voice filled with worries. 'Remus… (cough) me… broke..up…(cough, cough)' She said, choking by her tears. 'WHAT? But you and he were so perfect together! Why!' Lily exclaimed. Maria just shook her head, bursting into tears again. Kiki felt her forehead. 'Goodness! Ma, dear! You're burning; we should get you to madam Pomfrey now!' Lily touched her forehead, it was burning! And it seemed to get hotter and hotter. Suddenly, all the crying stopped. Maria turned blue, then green, then purple, then black, and then white chalk. She was unconscious, Goodness! **

'**Hurry! Help me carry her to the sickbay!' Lily lifted her feet, whilst Kiki carried her shoulders and head. When they passed Remus who was going back to his dorm, he looked at Maria, and almost fainted with fright and worry. He said 'W-what-what happened to her?' Lily and Kiki only sent him death glares. **


	9. Frogs, Snitches and Chocolate

**Frogs, Snitches and Chocolate.**

**James's POV**

'**Okay, mate, this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna go into Honeydukes, buy whatever we need and give our ladies the best damn performance, they've ever seen! Right Paddy mate?' James turned around and saw Sirius flirting with a pretty blonde. 'Sirius!' He hissed at him. The blonde saw him and gave him a flirty smile. 'Hey sexy, care to join me?' She flipped her blonde hair. 'I'm Rochelle. But you can call me sugar, sugar.' She winked at him. James was entranced but then he remembered those beautiful emerald eyes and said 'Sorry, taken.' And he pulled Sirius into Honeydukes. **

**They had bought the Pied Piper which was a white Chocolate flute. Sirius had bought the 'Chocolate log' and was disgusted because the log was a greenish color. **

**When they were outside Rochelle waved at them and send them a flirty kiss. James only turned away in disgust. He pulled out his broom and started to play the Pied Piper. People looked at him weirdly but he ignored them. Suddenly the flute turned into a golden snitch! The snitched flew into the sky. James jumped onto his broom and kicked the snitch. It turned into a piece of plastic. He caught the plastic and flew to the ground he quickly put it inside his boot. People were staring but he still ignored him. He smirked triumphantly at Sirius, but he just rolled his eyes and pulled him into Zonkos. **

**When they were in Zonkos they waited for 10 minutes finally James complained 'Padfoot, this is awfully long, can't we just leave?' Then the Log turned greener, the green, then bright green. After that it morphed into a frog! The frog jumped all over the place and finally Sirius caught him and muttered a spell for him to freeze. 'Now all I have to do is sleep with him! Ugh!' He grinned at James. **

**At night James still wore his boot to sleep and Sirius had his frog all tucked up with him.**

**The next morning James woke up with his boot, feeling that something was harder, but he still didn't take it out because the note had told him to only take it out between Lunch or Breakfast. He looked at Sirius and saw that the chocolate frog was no longer there but a small note and 2 mini pies. He tip-toed over to him quietly and grabbed a pie. Before he could take a bite out of it Sirius's eyes' fluttered and grinned at him. Then he slapped James's hand and snatched back the pie. 'Oi, MATE! Don't I get a pie? I helped you catch the frog.' He pouted and Sirius. Sirius grinned cheekily at him and handed him a pie. Sirius took a bite out of it and said, 'Yum.' They munched on their pies and then Sirius noticed the note he opened it but then closed it. 'What's wrong mate?' 'I won't open mine, till you get yours.' He said firmly. James grinned at him 'Thanks.'**

**At Breakfast James felt a kick from his foot and quickly took out the object. It was a note. He nudged Sirius and he took out his note. Together they read theirs.**

'_**Lady Emerald and Ms Scarlett…'**_

**They read at the top. The opened the letters and started to read… …**


	10. More letters, more kisses and More tears

**More Letters, More kisses and More tears**

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, when the sun sets I'll see you._

_Flying houses compete in grace, say Amen to lord, 'migod, it's a race!'_

_Fire headed Lily, and amber glitter Rose, will lead you to the place you will see us, atmosphere of love…_

James blinked. This was odd, and looked over at Sirius. He look dumbfounded. He cleared his throat, 'Well, mate, we're just gonna have to do it, but what does it mean??'

'Poor Maria. Wonder what caused her this?' Lily sighed. It was completely unusual. And the New Year Ball is coming up! Not to mention that the biggest Quidditch match was coming closer and closer. Lily hid a small smile. It was Kiki's idea to make it about quidditch to have a little fun with the boys.

Suddenly Kiki's eyes' brightened. She hit the table hard with her fist. 'By Lord I got it!! It's the Umparitsm Illness! Remember Lily? Remember in 'One Thousand and One Illnessess and Diesases of the Magical world' book, it says that the 'Umparitsm Illness can only be caused by a loss of heart and stress?' Lily looked conused and said 'What's that got to do with Manaria?' Kiki rolled her eyes. 'Hey! You're the smart one! She broke up with Lupin,…' Kiki's eyes hardened at HIS name, '… She's worried about O.! It all adds up now!' Lily looked unsure at first, but then she remembered. 'I know the cure!! But it ain't gonna be easy you know…'

'Oi Moony! Moony! Moon Loony Lupin!' Sirius ycalled at Remus. Remus sighed at held out his hand, expecting a sort of plan for their next prank or something. Instead he got a letter that said _Roses are red, Violets are blue, when the sun sets I'll see you._

_Flying houses compete in grace, say Amen to lord, 'migod, it's a race!'_

_Fire headed Lily, and amber glitter Rose, will lead you to the place you will see us, atmosphere of love…_

He looked up. It sounded quite mushy. Kiki. So Kiki.

'It means tomorrow at the match, someone will throw you a rose or Lily, at inside it will be another clue. Simple!' Kiki OBVIOUSLY didn't get any assist from Lily. Sirius and James grinned at him.

Maria woke up with a startle. She heard voices and footsteps.

'Maria is doing fine, Albus. Her friends Ms Evans and Ms Lavonia informs me she has the Rare Umparitsm illness. They are quite right. I just gave her some medicane she'll be up any minute.

_A/N: I noe, the poems AREN'T my best work!!_

_Sophie. X _


End file.
